Supplying secondary power at a junction of an underground electrical distribution system typically requires that a separate transformer be connected to a junction module. Peripheral cables within the underground distribution system may be connected between the transformers, switchgear, vaults, junction boxes, and other hardware. In one method of sectionalizing an electrical distribution system and supplying power to a local site simultaneously, cables are connected to a junction module located within a sectionalizing cabinet. The cables are then redirected from the junction module to the stand-alone transformer, which is typically located within close proximity to the sectionalizing cabinet. As an alternative, a pole mount transformer might be placed inside the sectionalizing cabinet. Whether the transformer is inside or close to the cabinet, the junction module is still connected to the transformer by external cables, cable terminations (“elbows”), and other associated connection hardware. Therefore, there is a need for a system that joins both units without the external connections.